Danny's Suprise
by McGarrettsGirl14
Summary: Danny Williams always knew about his daughter Grace. But what happens when he finds out he has another daughter back in New York? How will this new daughter affect his life? Will it be good or bad for him?


Chapter 1-

"Ashleigh Dana, get your butt up now, I'm late for work" Andrea Parkers was currently trying to get her thirteen year old daughter up for school. Andrea had been yelling at her for the past half hour to get up.

"My god mother your annoying!" Ashleigh yelled jumping out of bed, and walking to her closet.

"Drop the attitude, young lady. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." Ashleigh wasn't one to be told what to do, and she loved to be argumentative a trait obviously inherited from her father.

"I do what I want mother, I don't listen to old people, now leave me the fuck alone and in peace." Ashleigh told her stomping into her bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

Andrea was fed up with her behavior and was late for work anyways. She huffed in frustration.

"Ashleigh, do whatever the hell you want. I don't care anymore, but when I get home from work you and I are having a very serious talk." With that being said the woman walked out of the room and to her car to go to work.

Ashleigh couldn't stand her mother thought she was the most annoying person in the world. Finishing her shower, she decided to just hang out at her house for the day. She was watching TV whenever there was a knock on the door. Ashleigh just turned the TV up to block it out, and ignore it. But they kept knocking. Ashleigh absolutely livid got up to answer the door. Opening it up she sall an NYPD officer. The officer was about six feet tall late twenties and looked like he was about to deliver the worst news in the world. And in fact he was.

"What the hell do you want?" The officer seemed shocked by the lack of disrespect, but proceeded anyway.

"Are you Ms. Ashleigh Parkers?"

"Yes, now what business do you have with me? I'm missing my TV show."

The officer hated telling people news like this. Seeing the looks on the people's faces absolutely destroyed him. But this girl seemed like she didn't care about anything.

"Sweetie, I need you to come with me your mother's been in a car accident." Ashleigh's attitude was quickly replaced with panic. She found her mother annoying. But none the less she was her mother and loved her very much.

"OH MY GOD, please tell me she's alright." Ashleigh grabbed her coat and was ready to walk out when the officer grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hunnie, your mother didn't make it. She died instantly." The look on the little girls face absolutely crushed him.

It was right there that Ashleigh's world stopped. The one person who truly loved her was gone. She would never see her again, sure there was heaven but that's so far away. Falling to her knees after five minutes of wrapping her head around what had just been said to her she cried. The officer held her in his arms while she cried telling her soothing things. It was quiet all but the sobs from Ashleigh. After a while Ashleigh finally stopped crying and just starred at the wall in absolute silence.

"Where am I going to go?"

The officer who had already gone through files and everything knew the answer. He was sure the young girl wouldn't be pleased with the answer after seeing she was quite spoiled.

"With your father, Ashleigh."

"Well than let me pack and you can take me to him." The officer couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

"I'm afraid it isn't going to be that simple, your father will have to come get you. Seeing as your not old enough to ride a plane alone." Ashleigh's attention was grabbed at the plane part.

"Excuse me? Plane? Exactly where does my father live?" Ashleigh was quite scared of the answer. She loved her life here in New York. It was completely all about her. Just the way she liked it.

"Honolulu"

It was that one word that caused Ashleigh's eyes went to increase to the size of saucers and her mind raced at the thought of how far away that was. "Please tell me that's not Honolulu, Hawaii." Ashleigh could not believe this was happening.

"I'm afraid I can't honey. So go pack an overnight bag, you have to come with me so we can figure everything out, okay?"

Usually Ashleigh would object to something like this but her nanny was on vacation, and with her mother recently deceased not even a day ago her emotions were out of whack, and she didn't want to be alone in the huge apartment by herself.

"Alright" Ashleigh told the officer as she went to go pack a night bag.

The two were sitting in his office at the police station. They had gotten there hours ago. In that time they managed to figure out that her father Daniel was on a task force called Hawaii Five-o and was very easily reachable. But that news didn't bother her. Ashleigh was quiet, perhaps too quiet. Her young mind just could not process what had happened to her. She wished she could rewind the clock and tell her mom not to go to work that day. Ashleigh eyes dropped as she watched the officer

"Sweetie, you look tired would you like to go lay on the couch?" Ashleigh gave a slight nod and laid down.

"What is your name, Officer?"

"Ryan Merritt, now go to sleep." With a smile she laid her head back down and slightly after she fell into a deep sleep.

**'Poor kid must be exhausted'** was all Officer Ryan could think. Getting up from his chair, he throws a blanket over her before heading to the phone to call her father. 'Wait its three a.m. her father's most likely sleeping.' Ryan sighed with tiredness and sat down to think. Before it hit him; different time zones. It was probably around eight or nine a.m. there. Ryan picked up the phone and dialed the number to five-o headquarters.

**Honolulu, Hawaii. **

**Rich Suburbs**

Daniel Williams had just gotten a call from his boss; Steve McGarrett. Apparently there was a case on the murder of a rich couple. They were found shot to death in a swimming pool. Walking next to Steve the two approached Max, the guy who looked at the bodies and found out how and when they died.

"So what happened, and please in English."

"Well judging from the gunshot wound on her back, I'd say the female was standing on the side of the pool when she got shot. And the male was already in the pool as the wound was to his chest." Not even two minutes after Max said that they heard a cry.

"Shh, do you two hear that" Danny said to Max and Steve.

"Hear what Danny?" Sometimes Steve thought he was going crazy, he just didn't understand the man sometimes. Steve then heard a slight cry; a babies cry.

"That." Was all Danny said before following the cry to a bedroom? The officer tried to tell him he couldn't touch her until child services got there.

"She's a baby, not an item. And she's scared." He told the officer, picking the baby girl and rocking her gently. Telling her she was okay.

Steve entered the room, asking if the baby was okay. With a nod, he left to go figure everything out with the case.

"Great because of some idiots your parents are gone." Danny told the baby girl.

"I just don't understand why I can't have Grace for the weekend Rachel; I haven't had her in two weeks."

"Danny, Stan has special plans these weekends I'm sorry but no." With that his ex-wife Rachel hung up the phone. Sighing Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Trouble with Rachel again Danno?" Steve asked the shorter man, while focusing on driving.

"You have no idea bud-" Danny's reply was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. People just couldn't lay off today. Angrily pulling his cellphone out of his pocket he looked at the collar ID**. 'A New York number? Why is someone calling me from New York?'** Danny put his thoughts to the side as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Dt. Danny Williams speaking."

"Hello, Dt. Williams this is Officer Ryan from NYPD" Why is a NYPD officer calling me, this day just keeps getting better.

"Can I ask what business you have with me?"

"Well sir, did you know an Andrea Parkers?"

"Um, I don't believe; wait. As a matter yes I did, I dated her for a year in college, and anyways why are you asking me about this I'm very busy at the moment.

"Yesterday at 8:48 a.m. she died in her car accident. It says in her will that her daughter, Ashleigh Parkers is to go to you. Apparently you're her father."

"What? Excuse me I'm positive Andrea and I never had sex so how can we have a daughter together?" Steve's attention was caught at the daughter part of Danny's sentence, what the hell was going on?

"Sir, she's 100% yours. Apparently she used one of your hair strands from your hairbrush to test for DNA and it says her that you are 99.99% her father, now I really need you to come get her sir."

"Can I at least know something about her, or send me pictures of these documents?" Not seconds later a text message picture of the documents arrived on his phone.

"Your proof is there. Not that you needed a DNA test you look exactly alike. Same nose, blonde hair, eyes. She's like your mini twin."

"I'll catch the soonest flight I can alright, and if you're lying so help me god I'll have your ass put in jail."

"You have my word Dt. Williams. Goodbye." And with that the conversation ended.

"I need you to drop me off at the airport, Steve." With a questionable look on Steve's face he made a U-turn heading to the direction of the airport.

"Why? What's going on?" Steve was totally lost.

"I have to go pick up my long lost daughter in New Jersey."

"You're what? Please explain" With that being said Danny told him everything the man had said and even showed him the document pictures while waiting for his flight to board. When it was time to board Steve gave Danny a "bro" hug.

"Good Luck Danno."

**'I'm definitely going to need it.' **Was all Danny's mind could think and process?


End file.
